Dangerous Hearts
by JustMeAgainHere
Summary: When Nitid Hvitha finds herself in Deadman Wonderland after killing five men, she realizes that she never knew hell before. When Scar Chain begins helping former Deadman inmates sneak in to help them, things go from bad to worse. Somehow the Undertakers know, and now the remainder of Scar Chain faces the decision of making another break for freedom or eternity in Deadman Wonderland
1. Sentence

Nitid fell back onto the couch, tossing away the rag she'd been using as she anxiously looked up at the clock hanging above the large flat screen TV on the wall. Her boyfriend - and, to her disgust, his friends - would arrive any minute now from work to play poker. She had spent the day cleaning the house and preparing food when she could have been at work making money like any other day. All this to avoid David's wrath. As if it had ever worked for her in the past.

Nitid jumped to her feet as the door banged open and male voices filtered in through the open door. She desperately tried to smooth the wrinkles in her pale pink dress, plastering on the best fake smile that she could muster. "David. Hi. How was work today?"

David ignored her question, too busy inspecting the glass coffee table. "Did you clean today?"

Nitid bit her lip, trying not to fidget. Whenever he got that tone, she knew it meant that she had done something wrong. In his eyes at least. "I did... Is something wrong?"

"There are streaks on the glass. Clean it again and then bring us our drinks."

She cringed, going to get the glass cleaner and rag before starting to clean to coffee table again. Nitid set the shot glasses on a tray, tucking the whiskey bottles under her arm and walking quickly to the den. She had made up her mind earlier to tell David that she was leaving him, but even by the time she arrived at the den, she didn't have any clue how best to go about it.

She set the drinks down on the table and straightened, turning to leave the room. David's voice, cold, cruel, and hateful, froze her in place before she could leave.

"Do you expect us to pour the drinks for ourselves?"

"I do. I'm not your slave goddamnit. I'm finally getting out of here so I can have my own life that I control." Nitid caught herself from flinching as she heard him rise to his feet behind her.

"Worthless little whore. You'll do what you're told or you'll pay the consequences. Now pour the goddamn drinks," David growled in her ear.

Nitid whirled on him, nails digging into her palms until blood began to drip from the wounds. "Fuck you and your buddies. I don't have to listen anymore." She unclenched her fists to shove him back. The men's eyes widened as slender shards of what had been blood protruded from David's back.

Nitid pulled her hands back quickly, as if she'd touching a stove top turned to high, just as surprised as the men were. She snapped out of it at the sound of David's body thudded to the floor in front of her. She raised her eyes to glare at the men, more blood rising in little shards to point at them, like delicate red glass fragments.

Then the front door opened. She panicked.

Shards of blood flew forward, embedding in their targets, blood spraying everywhere, dyeing the walls, carpets, everything red.

"Oh god," she breathed, turning back to face the entrance to the den, watching as the police advanced.

"Ma'am, we got a call that something happened here -"

"I know, officer. My name is Nitid Hvitha. My family was in Tokyo while they were experimenting with Branch of Sin. As you can see, the experiment worked," she said calmly.

"I killed them."

The man frowned and stepped forward, placing her in handcuffs. "Nitid Hvitha, you're under arrest for first-degree murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the e right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, the state will provide one for you."

Nitid bit her lip, allowing him to lead her out to the patrol car.

The days before her trial passed in a blur to Nitid. When she took the stand, it seemed as if time slowed to a mere crawl.

"Miss Hvitha, please tell us what happened the night you were arrested."

Nitid bit her lip. "I had stayed home from work that day. To clean the house and cook for David and his friends. It was the day where he'd bring them home with him to play poker," she explained. "He got upset when he saw streaks on the coffee table, so I cleaned it again before I took the drinks to the den.

"I decided earlier that day that I was going to leaving him. I was just going to put down the drinks, pack my things, and go stay with a friend until I could get me own place. He came after me when I went to leave, so I turned around to push him back. I had no intention of killing him." She paused to take a breath, shaking her head. "I know I killed them, but you have to believe that I never planned it. I just wanted to leave without trouble. Please, you have to believe me."

The courtroom was silent for a moment until the judge spoke. "Miss Hvitha, if you did not plan to kill them, then please explain this video."

The video was of a girl speaking with Nitid's attorney, but she hadn't met with him before David's death.

"That wasn't me!" Nitid cried indignantly. "That video is a fraud!"

"Miss Hvitha, please -"

"No! I won't calm down until you admit that's fake!"

"Nitid Hvitha, I find you guilty of first-degree murder and hereby sentence you to death. You will be transferred to Deadman Wonderland in Tokyo tomorrow." 


	2. G Block

Nitid frowned as the prison guards led her to her cell, away from where the other prisoners were. "Where the hell is this? Why am I not with all the other prisoners here?"

The guards didn't answer her, but a young woman with light brown hair and orange eyes did, waving the guards off as she approached.

"This, dear bird, is G Block. It's where they keep us psychopaths with Branch of Sin here." She held out her hand, smiling. "My name is Ranisia Luz, but around here I'm known as the Falcon. And you must be the Raven."

Nitid raised an eyebrow. "You must be mistaking me for someone else. My name is Nitid. Nitid Hvitha."

Ranisia laughed, her hair rippling over her shoulders as she threw her head back. "Oh hell. You actually don't know. All of us down here? We're Tamaki's little 'birds'. Most of us kind of go with it, but there's some that really don't. You won't see them around much outside of the arena, though. They usually just keep to themselves."

Nitid sighed. "I see. And I suppose you must be the lead 'bird' down here, Falcon?"

"Oh, of course. Here, I'll show you around. Follow me," she purred, starting down the hall. "Careful with some of the others here. They're kinda... touchy about being here when they're convinced that they shouldn't be and that they're innocent. They're just being foolish if you ask me."

Nitid shrugged. "People respond to stressful situations differently. And maybe some of them are innocent. Anyway, you seem to be handling it here well enough."

Ranisia snorted, going to answer that comment when a voice sounded from the doorway of the room they were passing by. The voice was a man's, low and hollow, somewhat menacing to say the least.

"Ranisia... Hummingbird won't be particularly happy with you if she sees you with our new friend. What's going on?"

Nitid turned toward the voice, instantly on guard.

A man with jet black hair and dark but nonetheless kind violet eyes stood in the doorway. Ranisia turned as well, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Sparrow. I've told you before not to call my by my name. We're not friends. None of us down here are. Do you understand that?"

The man nodded, smiling apologetically. "My deepest apologies, Falcon. I can't help but to think of you young ones here as family. I sometimes forget that some of you are far more mature than I was when I was your age. But what about Hummingbird?"

"Oh, fuck her," Ranisia muttered. "She can deal with not getting to show Raven here what's what. If she asks, I'll just say... I'll just say that I'm doing her a favor." She looked at Nitid.

"Oh, Raven, this is Elyon Vazra, the Sparrow. He's been here since the real deadmen were around a few years ago. Helped Scar Chain get some of 'em out of here, even. Tamaki decided that if he's going to follow Nagi's lead, he ought to share at least some of Nagi's pain, so he got his vocal cords removed. Hence the really creepy voice."

"And I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat." Elyon smiled at Nitid. "It's an honor to meet you, Raven. I only wish that it could be under more pleasant circumstances than these."

"Please, it's Nitid. It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Sparrow."

"Just Elyon will do. This is my call right here if there's ever anything I can do for you, but I'll leave the two of you to your own devices for now. Hummingbird's coming."

He stepped back into his cell, sliding the door closed as a pair of blondes and a young woman with lavender hair approached. Ranisia shifted beside her, warily watching as the trio walked up to them as if they owned the place. They stopped a couple of feet away, and now Nitid could see that the blonde in the lead was obviously the one who had played her in the fake video that had landed her in this hell hole.

"Falcon. Fancy seeing you out and about. I certainly hope you weren't showing our little Raven around G Block," the blonde purred, all poisonous sweetness.

"I... Er... I thought I'd do you a favor for once, since you're always showing someone around or doing something... important..." Ranisia tried. Nitid looked over at her questioningly.

"Who are they? I thought you were the one in charge?"

Ranisia flushed as the taller of the two blondes began to laugh.

"She wishes she could be in charge, but she only came here a year ago," the first blonde stated. "No, I'm in harge here, Rave. My name is Arthal, and this is Arasa," she said, pointing to the lavender-haired one and then the taller blonde, "and Telesthesia. You, however, will call us Hummingbird, Mockingbird, and Starling, and you'd do well to do what we say or move aside if you value your pitiful life here. Falcon, show her to her cell and be on your way. She'll learn her way around well enough without needing a babysitter. We all did."

Ranisia made a face. "Fine. Raven, this way," she said, walking toward an open cell. "You got lucky, in my opinion. They put you between Bluejay and Hawk, and you're right across from Sparrow."

"Which cell's yours?"

Ranisia grimaced. "I'm between Starling and Crow. Over there." She pointed out another cell with the door open. "They're not exactly good neighbors, though, and it's no help when Mockingbird and Albatross are across the way. They're all constantly yelling at each other from across the block." She shrugged. "So, here's your cell. I'd refrain from wandering much the first couple of days and just watch how everyone interacts. You'll have more luck talking to them if you know what they're like," she commented before turning and walking to her own cell.

Nitid sat on the bed, resting her head in her hands and beginning to cry. "I'm really in hell. I really am." 


End file.
